Resin-coated prints do not lend themselves to batch washing. Prints of this type are normally washed in a tray or similar receptacle, with water running through a siphon, or merely running into the top of the tray or receptacle. These techniques are satisfactory for small volumes of prints. A serious disadvantage of tray washing is that the prints tend to migrate away from the incoming water, which results in incomplete washing. Another problem appears when two prints are washed together and one overlies the other, which may also lead to incomplete washing. Also, it is necessary to wash resin-coated photographic papers in such a manner that the fluorescent brighteners are not leached from the paper base, thus creating a spotty appearance. With the prior art procedure, a darkroom worker must watch the prints and keep them separated. Thus, there is a substantial need for a print washer which is free of the above disadvantages.
A number of prior devices are shown in the patent literature (e.g. Whiting U.S. Pat. No. 335,002; MacIlwaine No. 779,483; Riley No. 1,902,338; Rowland No. 2,446,958; Shapiro No. 2,682,213; Blinoff, No. 3,524,396; Wilhelm No. 3,657,990), but these do not provide a solution to the problems of washing resin-coated prints.